a. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to ablation systems, methods, and controllers. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to multi-electrode ablation systems, methods, and controllers.
b. Background Art
It is known that ablation systems are used to perform ablation procedures to treat certain conditions of a patient. A patient experiencing arrhythmia, for example, may benefit from ablation to prevent irregular heart beats caused by arrhythmogenic electric signals generated in cardiac tissues. By ablating or altering cardiac tissues that generate such unintended electrical signals, the irregular heart beats may be stopped. Ablation systems are also known for use in treating hypertension in patients. In particular, renal ablation systems, also referred to as renal denervation systems, are used to create lesions along the renal sympathetic nerves—a network of nerves that help control blood pressure. The intentional disruption of the nerve supply has been found to cause blood pressure to decrease.
Known techniques for renal denervation typically connect a radio frequency (“RF”) generator to a catheter. The catheter is inserted in the renal artery and RF energy is emitted through an electrode in the distal end of the catheter to heat the renal nerves to a temperature that reduces the activity of renal nerve(s) near the electrode. The electrode is repositioned to several locations around the inner circumference and the length of the artery during the process. Some renal denervation systems utilize a catheter with more than one electrode in order to reduce the number of times that the catheter must be repositioned during the denervation procedure. Some of these systems apply RF energy to the multiple electrodes sequentially, while others apply the RF energy to all of the electrodes simultaneously. In some systems that separately control the RF energy delivered to multiple electrodes, multiple power supplies are used to provide the RF energy to the electrodes.
Moreover, ablation is achieved by applying heat to the selected area(s) over time. Thus, it is important to regulate the amount of heat, and more particularly the temperature at each electrode, during treatment of the patient. Mechanical differences between electrodes, dissimilar contact qualities between the electrodes and the treatment area (e.g., the artery wall when using a renal denervation system), and other factors result in different power levels being required for each of the multiple electrodes to achieve a desired temperature setpoint.
There is a need, therefore, for multi-electrode ablation systems that operate multiple electrodes simultaneously, efficiently, and accurately to regulate the temperature at the electrodes.